Beauty and the Man-Spider
by 7-Eleventh
Summary: An enchantress has transformed Peter Parker aka Spider-Man into a hideous man-spider! while his fellow Avengers have been turned into all kinds of animals. Now the only way to break the spell is to earn the love of a young fairy named Bloom, will she look into the heart of the Man-Spider and find the man of her dreams before it's too late? Inspired by the movie Beauty and the Beast
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**BEAUTY AND THE MAN-SPIDER**

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Ladies and gentlemen, this is my first crossover between Spider-Man and the Winx Club, the only reason for this story's title is just to pay tribute to the Disney classic 'Beauty and the Beast'. I hope you will all like it, because it's going to be very similar to both the original animated classic that came out in 1991, and its live-action remake that was released in 2017.**

 **However, just bear in mind. I don't own Spider-Man or the Winx Club, only the ideas for this story, anyway, and away we all go to the Magical Dimension, and the vast corners of the mighty Marvel Universe!**

 _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a young man named Peter Parker who was bitten by a radioactive spider and received all of its powers and abilities. When he discovered that could do anything that an actual spider would do, he became very excited and decided to test out his newfound power in a wrestling match._

 _After that, he designed a spider costume, called himself Spider-Man and went into show business in order to make some money. But one night, he failed carelessly to stop a thief, which would lead to the death of his beloved uncle soon after. When he finally caught the thief and turned him in to the police, the young man made a vow to protect the innocent and never let anyone be hurt ever again._

 _But nevertheless, after he had been doing that sort of thing for two years, everything changed. Even though he had become very popular and had every thing his heart desired, the young man was often very selfish, spiteful and unkind._

 _One cold winter night, an old homeless woman came to the Avengers Tower asking for a place to stay, she offered a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Spider-Man sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances since beauty is found within. But when he dismissed her again, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal…a beautiful enchantress._

 _All at once, the young man tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. So as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous man-spider, and placed a powerful spell on the Avengers Tower and all who lived there by moving the tower to another dimension and erasing the memories of anyone ever knew that the heroes ever existed._

 _Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Man-Spider hide himself away in a secluded, more disclosed part of the tower with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. Furthermore, the rose she(the enchantress) had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love by the time the last pedal fell, then the spell would be broken. But if not, then he would be doomed to remain a man-spider for all time, as the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who in the universe could ever learn to love a man-spider._

 **There you have it folks! The prologue to this story has been completed and in time, you'll see how it continues as Bloom's adoptive parents leave for a business trip and encounter the Man-Spider. So when Bloom and her friends come to stay at the Tower, it'll be in Chapter 2, however she won't discover that he's not all as he appears to be till Chapter 3. Anyway, stay tuned and post your reviews down below.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Fairy

**BEAUTY AND THE MAN-SPIDER**

Chapter 2: Enter the Fairy

 **I'd like to it sum it up a bit, in the previous chapter, I included a reference to when Spider-Man has been doing the hero thing for two years. However, the reference to his twenty-first year or birthday, simply implies that this chapter takes place four years later. In this story, Bloom is not only three years younger than him, but also lives in the State of New York, where she and her adoptive parents live outside the big city. Furthermore, Bloom and Spider-Man will be very similar to Belle and the Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast', while Bloom's ex-boyfriend Andy is suppose to be similar to Gaston, who's very mean and spiteful.**

 **Once again, I repeat. I don't own Spider-Man or Winx Club, I only own the ideas for this entire fanfiction story/scenario.**

Four years had passed since the disappearance of Spider-Man and the Avengers, but no one from the outside remembered anything about them. Now, in a different part of Queens, New York, there lived a young teenage girl named Bloom McNally who lived with her adoptive parents Mike and Vanessa McNally. She had just turned 19 a month ago, and had been attending Alfea for three years, now Alfea was a magical school for real fairies and Bloom still hadn't found any clues regarding her real parents, whom she had learned were really the king and queen of a planet called Domino. As of right now, Bloom and her five closest friends; Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha were visiting Mike and Vanessa on a spring break vacation.

One day, Bloom and her five friends were strolling down the street to the book store, and some people who knew them were talking about them behind their backs. "Bloom McNally is so much stranger than her father, who's always coming up with these new ideas" one said.

"I agree" said another "The difference is the young lady's nose is sometimes stuck in a book, and her head is always in the clouds." But the six girls paid no attention to what those foolish people were saying, because they could care less about what other people were thinking. So some of the people started to sing:

 _Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_

 _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

 _Never part of any crowd_

 _'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

 _No denying she's a funny girl that Bloom_

Bloom and her friends also passed by some different people in the supermarket, who were busy exchanging greetings, questions, and retorts.

 _Hello!_

 _Good morning!_

 _How is your family?_

 _Hello!_

 _Good day!_

 _How is your wife?_

 _I need six eggs!_

 _That's too expensive!_

"Gad! You'd think these people would learn a thing or two about dignity!" Musa exclaimed in frustration, the others agreed with her.

"Then there must be so much more than this provincial life" Bloom added.

Before long, the six friends arrived at their destination and went inside. The store owner whose name was Carmen Diaz, knew them very well, and greeted them warmly "Ah, Bloom" she said "How are you and your friends doing this spring?"

"Oh we're doing fine Ms. Diaz" Bloom answered "we were just returning some books that I borrowed last week."

"Finished already?" asked Ms. Diaz.

"Oh I couldn't put them down for once." Bloom told her "Do you have anything new?"

"No, not since yesterday" Ms. Diaz answered.

"That's alright" said Bloom "I'll borrow…this one."

"That one?!" Ms. Diaz asked in amazement as she examined the book Bloom had chosen. "But didn't you read it twice?"

"I know but it's one of my favorites" Bloom said "Daring sword fights, far-off places, magic spells, even a prince in disguise."

Ms. Diaz laughed, she liked the girls, and it wasn't too long ago when she used to have the same, similar interests in books. "Well if you like it all that much, then it's yours" she told the girls.

"But Ms. Diaz…" Stella began.

"No buts, I insist" Ms. Diaz answered.

"Well thank you" Bloom told her "Thank you very much." So the six girls headed out the door to return to Bloom's house, but hadn't gone far when three big boys started singing:

 _Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar_

 _I wonder if she's feeling well_

Some other people also joined in singing:

 _With a dreamy, far-off look_

 _And her nose stuck in a book_

 _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Bloom_

Then the girls continued onward, even past a beauty shop where several women made snide remarks about Bloom:

 _Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"_

 _Her looks have got no parallel_

Farther out in town, some other people made their own remarks:

 _But behind that fair facade_

 _I'm afraid she's rather odd_

 _Very different from the rest of us_

 _She's nothing like the rest of us_

 _Yes, different from the rest of us is Bloom!_

Just then, a group of several teenage boys came walking their way. The first of them was Andy Hamill, who used to be Bloom's boyfriend until she broke things off with him upon realizing how wrong she was about him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" remarked Andy, upon seeing his ex-girlfriend walking down the street.

"Looks like your little ex-girlfriend, is all" responded one of the others named Larry "Honestly Andy, how long are you going to keep pining for her. Despite the fact that she choose…"

"Don't ever rehash what's happened before!" Andy snapped "The reason I have my sights set on her because I want to _marry_ her. That's all _you_ need to know."

The others boys were very dumbfounded at that last mention, but they quickly followed their leader as he began to sing:

 _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

 _I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

 _Here in town there's only she_

 _Who is beautiful as me_

 _So I'm making plans to woo and marry Bloom_

Andy then started to notice that Bloom and her friends were walking away, so he followed after them. Just as three pretty girls started to sing:

 _Look there he goes_

 _Isn't he dreamy?_

 _Mister Andy Hamill_

 _Oh he's so cute!_

 _Be still, my heart_

 _I'm hardly breathing_

 _He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

Andy and his companions continued to follow after Bloom and her friends through the streets, even as some people were busy exchanging greetings, pardons, excuses, comments and so on:

 _Hello!_

 _Pardon me!_

 _Good morning!_

 _Mais oui!_

 _You call this bacon?_

 _What lovely fruit!_

 _Some cheese_

 _Ten yards!_

 _One pound_

Andy: _'Scuse me!_

 _I'll get the knife_

Andy: _Please let me through!_

 _This bread_

 _Those fish_

 _It's stale!_

 _They smell!_

 _You are mistaken!_

 _Well, maybe so_

Bloom: _There must be more than this provincial life!_

Andy: _Just watch, I'm going to make Bloom my wife!_

Then all at once, all the people joined in singing:

 _Look there she goes, the girl is strange, but special_

 _A most peculiar mademoiselle!_

 _It's a pity and a sin_

 _She doesn't quite fit in_

 _'Cause she really is a funny girl_

 _A beauty but a funny girl_

 _She really is a funny girl_

 _That Bloom!_

At the last moment, Bloom and her friends turned around in time to see all the city people go their separate ways. Then they turned to go when Andy Hamill stepped out in front of them.

"Hi Bloom, pretty day isn't it?" he greeted, he been working real hard in order to get to Bloom.

"Hello Andy" Bloom answered snidely, she wasn't in any mood to discuss anything with him at the moment and it was highly annoying. She then moved to walk past him, but he put out an arm to intercept her "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back home to my parents, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get back to my parents" she tried to move past him, but Andy made a move to grab one of the books from her bag. "How you can read this?" he asked as he looked through the pages "It hardly has any pages it."

"Well, some people can use their imagination pretty good" Bloom told him "Now can I please have my book back?"

"Actually" said Andy "I was hoping that you'd come with me to visit the Museum of Natural History sometime soon, well I'd like it sooner."

"Sorry, not today Andy" Bloom brushed him off and took back her book "I've got better things to do, such as helping my parents back at home." She and her friends took off for the McNally house, leaving Andy behind fuming.

The six friends headed straight for Bloom's house where she lived with her adoptive parents, they walked in through the door and were greeted by Vanessa McNally, Bloom's adoptive mother. "Hi girls" she greeted "How was your day?"

"Just fine Mom" Bloom answered "After buying some new books from the book store, we'd just like to relax." Then she, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha went to sit on the couch, just then the door opened and Bloom's adoptive father Mike McNally walked in. He had just returned from work and was in time to greet his daughter warmly.

"Hey honey, did you have a good day?" he greeted.

"You have no idea" she answered "By the way, do you think I'm odd?"

"What?" Mike asked "My adopted daughter odd? Who told you that?"

"No one, I've been feeling this way ever since I learned that I was a real fairy" Bloom told him "then later on the survivor of a desolated planet called Domino."

"Oh, I think I see what you mean" Mike told her patiently "Now I'd better get all the paperwork lined up for my business trip tomorrow. So you'd better be good and stay safe."

"I will Dad" Bloom answered, her friends nodded in agreement as they turned back to their books and laptops.

 **The next morning**

"Goodbye dad, see you soon" Bloom told her father as he was loading his things into his car so he could drive to the airport for his business trip.

"Take care dear" said Vanessa as she kissed her husband goodbye.

"I will darling, goodbye" Mike answered before getting into his car and driving off for the airport. But as soon as he had left the city, he got held up in traffic when he saw that an ambulance was picking up three people who just had an accident. So he decided to take a personal shortcut from the highway, hoping that he would reach the airport faster.

'Surely it wouldn't hurt to take a shortcut' he thought to himself 'Afterall, I need to get to the airport fast.' So Mike proceeded to drive down the route from the main highway through the woods in order to get to the airport. But he hadn't gotten far when the wheels of his car suddenly slipped on the road and the car rolled off into a nearby ditch.

"What's wrong here?!" he loudly exclaimed before climbing out to see what the problem was, only to find that the car's back wheels were stuck on a log.

"I can't believe this!" he cried out in frustration "Now I'm really going to be late for my personal business trip!" then in desperation, Mike got out his car jack to prop up the back of the car so he pull the log out from under it. But he was far from getting the job done when an ominous growl was heard from nearby.

'What was that?' he thought to himself in absolute horror and terror 'I've never heard anything like that before.' Just then, something crawled out of the shadows, it was a creature that he had never seen before; a giant scorpion.

"What the heck is that thing?!" he said out loud in horror, no sooner had he spoke than more scorpions crawled out of the woods and they all roared out loud. Mike McNally was so alarmed that he turned and ran as fast as he could, leaving his car behind, and the scorpions were right behind him. The frightened man managed to run deeper and deeper into the woods.

While he was still running, Mike came through what looked like a dirt road with trees on both sides and saw the strangest thing he ever saw; a 3-story mansion in a wide clearing, extending from a bridge on the other side of a closed double-gate.

Without hesitation, Mike ran over to the gate and tried to push it open, but it was locked firmly with a chain. So he proceeded to climb over it, but not before one of the scorpions grabbed his jacket, tearing it in the process, so Mike was forced to leave off his jacket to be torn to shreds by the scorpions.

As soon as he was safe on the other side of the gate, Mike took a few minutes to take in his new surroundings "What is this place?" he wondered out loud. In the distance, thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and the rain started to fall. Taking the initiative, he ran up to the front door and knocked, then to his astonishment, the door opened all by themselves as if it were magic.

'That's odd' he thought to himself 'Either this is so weird, or this place must be haunted.' However, he pushed that thought aside as he walked inside and took a good look around, he found himself inside a large hall leading to what looked like a huge lobby. "Hello!" he called out "Hello! Is anyone here?"

But there came no answer, even though he thought he heard some whispers from close by. What he never suspected was that were some creatures nearby, watching from the shadows "Whoever he is, let's stay quiet and perhaps he will leave" said one creature.

"But what if he lost his way in the woods just now?" whispered another creature before Mike continued to call out.

"I don't mean to trespass" he called, hoping to find some hospitable people in this strange place. "But I've lost my way in the woods, and I've lost my car just now. So since it's getting late, I need a place to spend the night." The two creatures that had just whispered to each other stared at him for a minute before the second one, that looked just like an ant, decided that he had enough. "Oh come on T'Challa, have a heart why don't you?"

"I said not a word Scott!" snapped the first creature called T'Challa, who looked just like a black panther. But the ant creature addressed as Scott stepped forward and exclaimed "Why of course sir! You're welcome here!"

Now Mike was really spooked "W…Who said that?!" he asked in alarm, not knowing that a six-inch ant, the size of his hand, was crawling nearby.

"Over here!" Scott called softly, then Mike turned swiftly around to see who had spoken just now, but no one was there.

"Where are you?" asked Mike, not feeling in the mood for any sort of games, so Scott climbed up the unsuspecting man's back and tickled his neck with his long antennae. Mike was so startled that he reached out behind himself and grabbed the six-inch ant, and pulled him up to his face "Hello" Scott said unanimously.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Mike screamed, dropping the talking ant on the floor. Scott was dazed and disoriented for a minute before shaking the spasms out of his head "Oh man, what a dozy!"

"Incredible!" Mike exclaimed in astonishment, never in his life did he ever imagined seeing animals that could actually talk. It was just like the time when he discovered that his adopted daughter was actually a real fairy.

"Now you've done it Scott!" snapped T'Challa the panther, coming out from his hiding place. "This is just splendid! Absolutely wonderful!"

"Excuse me, but how is it possible that you can talk?" asked Mike as he came closer and tried to feel along T'Challa's back and stomach for any sort of zipper, the huge cat just swatted his hand away with a paw. "Keep your hands to yourself and do not ever touch me again! Do you mind?!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Mike apologized "it's just I've never seen a panther that could ta…tal…ACHOO!" Mike turned suddenly and sneezed loudly into his sleeve.

"Oh man, you're really soaked to the bone aren't you sir?" asked Scott, crawling up onto the man's shoulder "Come on, warm yourself by the fireplace."

"No you don't!" snapped T'Challa "You know what the Spider would do if he finds him here in the mansion!" but his warnings were unheeded as they failed to notice that a figure watching them from upstairs.

While the panther was still objecting against it, Scott led Mike into a living area where the human sat down into a big armchair. "Oh no, not the spider's chair!" cried T'Challa "Stop this! I demand that you stop right thi…" but he never finished as a huge dog that looked like an English bulldog rushed right past him and right up to the left side of the chair.

"Oh hi there boy!" Mike exclaimed, petting the dog's head and the dog suddenly went under his legs, propping his feet like an ottoman. "This is some service" Mike remarked.

"Alright, this has gone far enough I tell you. Far enough!" T'Challa demanded, only for an automatic roller with a tray to roll on by, and it stopped right next to the chair that Mike was sitting in. "How would you like a nice cup of tea sir?" asked a pungent voice, Mike turned to see who had addressed him just now, but was then surprised to see three chameleons perched on the tray with a tea set. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No tea! No tea!" T'Challa snapped indignantly.

"Why thank you" said Mike politely, taking the tea cup and sipping the hot tea "Ah, this tastes so nice."

Just then, a loud ominous roar was heard echoing through the hallways, it was heard so loud that it pushed through the doors of the living room like the wind and blew out the fire. Now Mike was literally scared out of his wits, the sound of that roar chilled his heart and made him shiver all over. He had never heard anything like it. This was followed by an ominous shadow appearing in the doorway, it had six arms with sharp claws on the hands.

Now Mike could only see the shadow itself, but not who was attached to it. The owner of the shadow was an eight-ft. tall creature that had an elongated head with six eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, including two fangs that stuck out on either side of its mouth. It did have six arms, very much like its shadow, and it only had three claws on each hand and three toes on both of its feet. It was also covered in wire-like hair on its head and the rest of its body, but all it was wearing were a pair of blue cargo pants on its legs and a long black cloak attached to its neck and covering its back. Unknown to its strange visitor, this creature was actually the Man-Spider, formally known as Peter Parker alias Spider-Man.

"There's a stranger in here" growled the Man-Spider impatiently.

"Oh Spidey!" Scott greeted enthusiastically "In case you're wondering, this man was just lost in the woods and he was only looking for a place to…" but he didn't even finish as the Man-Spider gave out a loud roar, cutting him off short.

"Uh, Spider…" said T'Challa "I would like to take the time to explain that I was the only one against this from the start. The others just wouldn't listen and…" but he too was interrupted when the Man-Spider let loose another loud roar.

Mike had been very quiet during the exchanges and peeked out on either side of the chair to see what was going on, but when he looked out on the right side, the Man-Spider's hideous face was right there. Startled, the frightened man jumped and backed away "Who are you?" the Man-Spider demanded, crawling across the chair and stepping closer "What are you doing here?"

"I...I was lost in the woods and I was…" Mike began to explain but was rudely cut off short.

"You're not welcome here!" the Man-Spider snapped angrily.

"I …I'm sorry, I …I didn't mean to trespass…" Mike stammered, unsure of how to explain the situation.

"What are you staring at?!" the Man-Spider snarled, towering over the scared man, noticing that the strange trespasser was starting to stare at him in horror.

"Uh, oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Mike insisted as he turned to leave the room but the Man-Spider leapt in front of him. "So you've come to stare at the Man-Spider, have you?" he demanded angrily.

"No, please! I meant no harm!" Mike protested "I just to find a place to stay…"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" the Man-Spider howled, snatching up the poor man and the other creatures could only watch in horror as their six-armed host carried Mike off to the basement of the mansion.

 **The next morning**

Bloom and her friends were walking briskly through the halls of the fairy high school called Alfea, now Bloom was feeling a bit peeved because prior to returning to Alfea, Andy Hamill had tried again to ask her out on a date only to get blown off once more. But it was really a relief to get back to fairy school for once in a while, and have ordinary people out of your life for once.

"Oh my, it's so good to be back at school!" said Musa happily, the others agreed with her.

"Yeah, no kidding" said Flora "I still can't forget the look on Andy's face when Bloom told him off that she was never going to date him in real life ever again." They all burst into laughter at Andy's suspense, especially Bloom. Just then, Bloom's cell phone rang, the six friends stopped laughing long enough for Bloom to answer it.

"Hello?" Bloom asked, the voice that answered was very frantic. "Bloom! You must come quickly!" cried Vanessa's voice.

"What is it Mom?" asked Bloom feeling very concerned.

"It's your father! He hasn't called back or texted since he left!" Bloom and her friends exchanged glances, this was a most unfortunate turn of events. "Alright, we'll be right there" Bloom told her.

 **Several hours later**

The Winx Club went back to Queens, New York on Earth for more than a few minutes to see Vanessa, who explained how she had kept calling and texting Mike for the past hour, but got no answer. So the fairies decided to investigate, they all set out to look for Mike, but not before stopping in a nearby alley to transform into their fairy forms. Then the six friends flew off to pick up where Mike's trail left off; first they followed the highway to where the car accident happened yesterday, from there Tecna tracked the trail to where Mike's car had disappeared.

"Now that's odd" she told Bloom and the others "Mr. McNally must have either taken a wrong turn or maybe he decided to take a shortcut."

"Well then, we'd better follow where it leads" Stella said, so that is what they did, by taking the shortcut that Mike had taken yesterday. The Winx kept following the trail until they came across the ditch where Mike's car had crashed.

"Now what happened here?" asked Flora in shock, the others were also shocked and Bloom opened up the door to the driver's seat with her magic. There was nothing inside except Mike's briefcase, his cellphone, and his paperwork. Bloom quickly checked the phone and saw that there were several calls and texts from yesterday that were still unanswered.

"Oh my gosh! My dad carelessly left his phone in the car. No wonder mom's been unable to get in touch with him."

"Wait you guys!" said Tecna "I think I just figured out where he went just now."

They all followed the science fairy and came across the same path that led down to the same gate that was still locked. "That is odd" Bloom told Stella, together they used their magic to unlock the chains and open up the gate, as soon as the gate was opened, the Winx headed inside "Something tells me that your foster dad went inside here" Aisha told Bloom.

"Yes, I have the exact feeling" Bloom answered as they all ventured into the estate grounds of the mysterious mansion. Then they all studied their surroundings in amazement, they had never seen anything like it "Wow! I wonder who lives here" said Musa.

"I think you mean, who _lived_ here" corrected Flora, the others moved forward to the front door of the mansion and went inside. They were now amazed at the inside of the mansion "Whoever built this place must have been very rich, and went through a lot of work to get it done." Aisha commented in awe, Bloom and the others nodded in agreement before they resumed searching for Mike McNally.

"Hello! Dad, are you here?" Bloom called out while flying through the air, her friends proceeded to do the same but neither of them were aware of two little creatures that used to be human watching them.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the same chameleon that was kind to Mike yesterday was busy washing the dishes when her two children came running up to her. "Mom!" cried the oldest one, who was in fact a boy "We saw some girls in the mansion just now!"

"Now Franklin" said his mother sternly "This is not the time and place to be telling tall tales, you know better than that."

"But Mommy we did see them!" insisted the younger one, who was a little girl.

"Valeria!" said her mother "Don't you go along with this nonsense too! Now come along both of you, it's time for your bath."

Elsewhere, T'Challa the panther was confronting Scott the ant for welcoming a stranger into the mansion "You couldn't keep quiet, could you? Had to go this far as to let him sit in the spider's chair and serve him tea, didn't you?"

"Oh come off it T'Challa, I was just trying to be hospitable that's all" Scott told the cursed Wakandan king, just then at that moment, a feminine voice rolled through the air:

"Dad, are you here?" the two creatures turned to look out into the hall and saw a teenage girl with red hair flying around in the air, she also wore a sparkling blueish-green outfit and she even had wings on her back. "Why…it's a girl…with wings!" Scott exclaimed.

"I can see that's a girl you fool!" snapped T'Challa.

"But this could be it." Scott told him "Don't you see? She must be the one, the very girl we've all been waiting for. She's come here to break the curse we've been under for so long." He quickly followed after the girl with the panther on his heels.

Back in the kitchen as the chameleon was still giving her two children a bath, a medium-sized wasp came flying in. "Why I've seen six teenage girls inside the mansion" she told the chameleon "But the strangest thing is, they've also got wings on their backs and are flying around."

The chameleon was very shocked to hear that, and her children came out of the tub "See? Told you we saw somebody" Franklin smirked.

"Hey! So did I!" cried Valeria in exasperation.

Back in the hallway, Bloom was still calling for her adoptive father when she met back up with her friends "We've looked everywhere, but still no sign of your foster dad anywhere" Stella told her.

Before Bloom could answer, a creaking noise was from behind. She turned to look and sure enough, a door was opening and they all could see where it led to; right downstairs to the basement.

"Well, here goes nothing" Bloom told the others, the six friends headed down into the basement, unaware that a black panther was watching them from behind the door and a six-inch ant was scampering down the stairs ahead of them.

"That's funny" said Bloom, looking around.

"What's the matter?" asked Stella

"I thought I saw something, could've sworn someone else was here" Bloom answered.

"Bloom?" a familiar male voice called out, Bloom recognized the voice and raced over to the holding cell. Scott was really surprised to realize that the red-headed girl was in fact, the imprisoned man's daughter. Bloom and Stella went over to the cell door and tried to open it up with their magic "Dad who's done this to you?"

"There's no time to explain" Mike answered "You've got to leave before he comes and finds you here."

"Who?" asked Bloom earnestly, feeling concerned about what was going on. "I already told you, you've got to go!" Mike told her urgently.

"I won't leave you here!" Bloom cried, no sooner had she said that, a monstrous clawed hand grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around forcefully "What are _you_ doing here?!" demanded an angry, gruff voice. "RUN BLOOM!" Mike shouted as loud as he could, the other fairies were not so lucky as they all got entangled in a large spider web.

"Who's there?" cried Bloom fearfully "Who are you?"

"The one who owns the place" growled the voice, that was actually the Man-Spider's. the young fairy princess was terrified, she could tell that the person or creature that just grabbed her was very huge, based on his stature.

"Look, we've only come for my dad. Please let him go" Bloom pleaded earnestly, trying to appeal to the beast's better nature.

"He's my prisoner!" the Man-Spider snapped, Bloom was shocked to see that this was Mike's captor.

"But can't you see? He might die in here" Bloom pleaded.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" roared the Man-Spider, Stella and the other fairies were very shocked and horrified to realize that this strange creature could care less if someone would die.

"But isn't there anything I can do?" Bloom asked pleadingly.

"There's nothing you can do" the Man-Spider answered.

"Wait" said Bloom "Take me."

"YOU?!" roared the Man-Spider impatiently, but then he relented "You mean, you would take his place?"

"No Bloom!" cried Mike in desperation "You don't know what you're doing!" Bloom was hesitant at first, but then she stepped forward and answered "Yes, I would. But would you promise to let him go?"

"Of course I would" the Man-Spider replied "But I will do it on the condition that you promise to stay _here_ for the rest of your natural life!" Bloom tensed up at once when she heard that, but now it seemed that she didn't have a choice in the matter. "Come into the light" she said curiously. Stella and the other fairies were tensed when they heard that, was Bloom trying to sneak a peek at the creature?

However, the Man-Spider slowly stepped forward as the young fairy has asked. First, his feet appeared in the light, Bloom could tell that his toes were very sharp and his legs were covered with brown hair. Then his torso appeared, he was only wearing a pair of blue cargo pants, his six arms were extended from his sides and he had no shirt on, except that black cloak he was wearing, and finally as his head appeared, Bloom could immediately tell that he wasn't human. His entire body was covered in brown hair, not to mention the fact that his head was elongated with six brown eyes on his face and two curved fangs stuck out like a pair of plyers on either side of his mouth.

Bloom gasped in shock and turned back to the holding cell, placing her head and hands on the door. The other fairies were also shocked to see what the Man-Spider really looked like "Did Bloom really want to sneak a peek at the creature?" Musa asked Flora quietly.

"I don't know" Flora replied quietly.

"No Bloom! I can't let you do this!" Mike told his daughter seriously, but his own objections were unheeded as Bloom got up to face the Man-Spider "You have my word" she told him.

"Done!" the Man-Spider answered before unlocking the holding cell and letting Mike out "Bloom please, I implore you, don't let him keep you here against…" but he didn't get to finish the sentence as the Man-Spider grabbed him and hauled him upstairs to take him outside, Bloom called after them tearfully. The beast pulled the helpless man over to an electric car that opened up automatically "Please! You can't just keep my daughter here!" Mike begged.

"She's not your concern anymore!" snapped the Man-Spider before activating the electric car and talking into the speakers. "Take him back to the city where he truly belongs!" So the electric car did it was told, it sped off on its own while Bloom watched it leave through the basement window. Then she broke down and sobbed quietly, by that time, her friends had already winxed their way out of their bindings and came over to comfort her.

Soon afterwards, the Man-Spider came back downstairs into the basement, halfway down, he ran into Scott. "Hey Spidey!" Scott called out.

"What?!" snapped Man-Spider.

"I've been wondering, since the girl and her friends are going to be staying her with all of us for quite some time." Scott told him "Why don't we get them some rooms that are more comfortable?" the Man-Spider thought for a moment, it would make more sense to give the girl something that was fit for her.

Bloom was still sobbing when the Man-Spider walked in, Stella and the others turned to glare at him but Bloom was very depressed "You didn't even let me say goodbye to my father" she told him.

"You'll find something better to do in a few minutes" the Spider told her "Come, I'll show all of you to your rooms."

That got a reaction, Bloom turned to stare at him "Our rooms?"

"Do you want to stay down here in this miserable, dismal basement?" he asked her, Bloom had no idea what to say, the others were surprised by this sudden change of behavior. "Ah…No" she answered.

"Good, then follow me" he told her, so he led them all up the stairs to the upper levels, they were perplexed and amazed at how the mansion's interior looked so very amazing. However, he led them all the way upstairs to the second floor and Bloom was very nervous as she looked at her surroundings, there were hideous gargoyle statues at every corner and marvelous pictures on all the walls. She gasped and ran to catch up with Man-Spider, and walked quietly behind him. He glanced nervously over his shoulder and saw that a tear was running down her cheek. But what neither of the fairies suspected was that a tiny ant was on the beast's shoulder.

"Come on, say something to her" urged Scott, whispering into the beast's ear. "Ah,…I hope that you like it here" the Man-Spider told Bloom nervously, Bloom blushed briefly much to the amusement of her friends, especially Stella. "Well, in other words. The mansion is now your home, so you and your friends can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Bloom asked curiously, which only aroused the beast's anger and annoyance.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" he shouted abruptly, startling the fairies, he then straightened out his cloak before leading on to the guest rooms. Bloom was taken aback by his sudden response, she was only meaning to know the West Wing was like. Stella put a hand on her friend's shoulder to console her "Don't take it so hard Bloom" she said "It's obvious that he just doesn't want anyone knowing anything about this West Wing that he mentioned."

Before too long, they all arrived at the guest rooms, six of them to be exact. Stella and the other fairies went into their own rooms while Man-Spider showed Bloom to hers "Now remember, if you and your friends need anything, the mansion staff will attend you" he told her.

"Okay, try inviting her to dinner" Scott suggested, Man-Spider just peeved at being given so much advice but he went to inviting Bloom down to dinner, but not very nicely.

"You will join me for dinner afterwards" he told her "That's not a request!" then he slammed the door in disgust. Bloom was so heartbroken that she collapsed on her new bed and sobbed quietly, how could this get any worse?

 **Here you are, ladies and gents! The second chapter of Beauty and the Man-Spider is finally available and Bloom is now at the Avengers Mansion, be prepared for what happens in Chapter 3. Now be sure to post your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Staying at the Mansion

**BEAUTY AND THE MAN-SPIDER**

Chapter 3: Staying at the Mansion

 **Here it is ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 3! Brace yourselves for the continuation of Beauty and the Man-Spider, so don't expect so much whatever ya'll do. This is suppose to be very exciting and be prepared for the adventure of a lifetime, Bloom is now staying at the mansion and won't learn how the Man-Spider is not what he seems until later on down the line.**

Andy Hamill was not in a good mood, it had been over three days since Bloom McNally had rejected him again. By now he was in the high school café, sitting by the fireplace and brooding over what to do.

"Who does _she_ think she is?!" he seethed "That girl has tangled with the wrong guy! No one says no to Andy Hamill!"

"Got that right!" remarked Larry as he came over with two sodas.

"Dismissed" Andy growled "rejected, publicly humiliated! Why it's more than I can bear!" he cried, throwing both sodas into the fire.

"Hey! I was saving those!" cried Larry indignantly "Wouldn't you like me to order some more sodas?"

"What for?" Andy snapped before turning his chair around "Nothing helps, nothing whatsoever. I'm disgraced."

"Who you? Never!" Larry told him vehemently even as Andy continued to turn his chair around to ignore him. "Come on Andy, you've got to pull yourself together."

"Hey listen to this!" the bartender called, the whole gang turned to see that a news report was going on. _"Just live in, the police department is taking federal offence at someone for making harassments. The police chief is taking it personal that the person who called them was raving about his daughter being kidnapped, and also said something about a man-spider in a haunted mansion. Now about that last part, there is no evidence to support his claims."_

"Now this should be interesting" said Andy, a devious grin spread across his face.

"What's interesting?" asked Larry feeling a bit concerned about the situation.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way" Andy answered, the two friends headed out the door and went to Andy's car. Andy Hamill was now feeling confident that things were going to go his way from now on.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Mike McNally had been having the most terrible day of his entire life, one minute he was on his way to the airport hoping to go on a business trip but ends up getting lost in the woods and comes across a strange mansion. Then the next thing he knows is that the mansion is inhabited by many strange creatures, including a huge terrifying man-spider that accuses him of trespassing and locks up him in the basement.

Now his adopted daughter had just made the choice of staying behind in his place "Oh what am I going to tell Vanessa?" he asked himself. He kept pondering this question over and over in his mind until he finally reached his house, he looked at the door and wondered he should say. So he got out of his car and went into the house, his wife greeted him at the front door.

"Mike! Where have you been?!" cried Vanessa as she ran forward and hugged him tightly. "Wait, where's Bloom?"

"Well…you're not going to believe this" he told her the whole story about his dilemma and left nothing out, starting with how he got lost in the woods and came to the strange mansion, encountering the Man-Spider. Then he explained the part when Bloom and all her friends came to the mansion and how Bloom offered to stay behind in his place.

"What was she thinking of?!" Vanessa cried out in alarm, Mike quickly placed both his hands on her shoulders to calm her down "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright" he told her gently.

"But shouldn't we call the police?" she asked.

"Vanessa, I've tried that already" Mike answered "But they wouldn't believe me because I didn't have any evidence to prove my claims."

"So we've run out of options?" Vanessa asked grimly.

"The least we can do is pray that everything will be alright" Mike told her sincerely.

* * *

 **Back at the mansion**

Bloom was still laying on her new bed crying, feeling and distraught at the Man-Spider's mean words. Her friends came into the room to comfort her and console her, just then there was a knock at the door "Who is it?" Bloom called, her voice was a bit choked up from so much crying.

"It's just me honey, Mrs. Richards" called a voice that none of them had ever heard before, the six friends looked at each other and back at the door. Flora, ever being the sensible one went to answer the door herself and when she opened it, she was ever more surprised at what she saw.

"Guys, come look at this!" she exclaimed, Bloom and the other fairies came over to see what she meant, and they were all just surprised as she was. There outside the bedroom door was a rolling tray with a tea set on it, three chameleons were also occupying the tray and appeared to be serving the tea.

"What in the world…" said Musa, who was a bit perplexed at the strange sight, the Bloom, Flora and the others were very surprised as well.

"Now there's no reason to stare" said the largest chameleon, whom the girls assumed was Mrs. Richards, the two other chameleons looked practically smaller as they poured some tea into six tea cups. "Alright kids, be careful with those cups and don't spill anything" so the two little lizards each carried the tea cups to the fairies who graciously accepted them.

"Aww! They're so sweet" said Flora, the others all smiled in agreement.

"How is this possible?" Bloom asked in amazement.

"Now that is a very excellent question dear" answered Mrs. Richards "But it's a question best saved for another time. Now do you have anything to get ready for dinner?"

"Actually, I'm not planning on having dinner anytime. Especially with _him_." Bloom responded rather harshly, Mrs. Richards looked at her very curiously.

"What exactly do you mean dear?" she asked kindly.

While they were still conversing, Musa went quietly downstairs and went into the parlor where the Man-Spider was sitting quietly in his armchair. The fairy of music walked straight up to the chair and tapped on the top to get his attention.

"Excuse me buster, sorry to bother you but we need to talk" she told him sternly but the beast didn't seem to hear her, so she tried a different approach. "Perhaps you should know that my friend Bloom happens to be the last surviving princess of a kingdom that was completely demolished. She was still just a baby at that time, and lost her real parents in the process." Man-Spider instantly turned his head around in surprise, but slowly lowered it in shame "I…I'm sorry to hear that, I had no idea…"

"But what gives _you_ the right to boss Bloom around?" she asked angrily, Man-Spider slightly glared at her. "I'm not trying to boss her around" he answered.

"Then why'd you sound so mean to her when you said; 'You will join me for dinner, that's not a request'?" she asked him earnestly.

"It's complicated" he answered, not wanting to talk about it.

"Maybe it won't be so complicated if you'd just let it out" Musa persisted, the beast was a bit hesitant at first, but then he made up his mind. "Alright, if you really want to know then fine. First of all, I want her to stay because I...I only wish for her to keep me company and…" he faltered for a minute "I'm hoping that she might be the one who would break this terrible curse that makes me look the way I do now."

Musa was very surprised to hear that, she had never before heard of curses that made someone look just like a spider. Now a similar thing had happened with Stella, except she had been briefly cursed to look like an oversized frog. "Oh I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you were cursed" she told him "But for how long?"

"I've been this way for only four years" he answered solemnly before leaning his head back into his chair. "Ever since that strange witch, sorceress or enchantress, or whatever you'd want to call her, came to the mansion and changed me into this just to teach me a lesson I'd never even forget." Musa looked very shocked and felt very sorry for him, Man-Spider just continued "So that's why I've been stuck ever since, not being able to ever leave this mansion until the spell has been finally broken."

Musa had never heard such a sad story before in her whole life, she then lowered her head in shame "Well, I hope that this spell will be broken sooner than later" she told him before turning to leave the room.

"Wait, there's something I've got to ask you" said Man-Spider, the fairy of music turned to face him once more. "Would mind keeping this to yourself for now? Since I can't just tell Bloom all about it, she has to find out for herself in due time."

Now Musa was very surprised, was this creature who had been so cruel to Bloom's adopted father asking a favor of her just now?

"Okay" she answered "I won't tell a soul anything about this." Man-Spider sighed in relief and continued reclining in his chair, Musa went back upstairs to help Bloom get ready for dinner. By the time she got back to Bloom's bedroom, Stella and the other girls were already trying to help Bloom pick the right dress, but she still wasn't interested.

"Despite what you girls think, I'm still not going down to have dinner." Bloom declared sternly.

The other girls were about to try and coax her into trying on at one dress right when T'Challa walked into the room. "Dinner has been served" he announced.

Meanwhile downstairs in the dinning hall, the Man-Spider was passing back and forth and getting impatient. "What's taking her so long?" he demanded "She should have been down here by now. Why isn't she here yet?"

"Oh try to be patient" Susan told him patiently "I'm pretty sure that she's taking her sweet time to get ready." she had come back down after giving Bloom some tea. "But in case you haven't noticed, she's lost both her father and her freedom all in one day."

"Spidey, if I may be so bold to ask" said Scott "Have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" snapped Man-Spider in annoyance "I'm not a fool!"

"Good!" Scott told him "So you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, then POOF! The spell is broken. We'll all be human again by midnight!"

"Now Scott it's not _that_ easy, things like this takes time" said Hope the wasp, who was in fact his girlfriend.

"Oh I know" Scott answered before putting an arm around her, "But the rose has already began to wilt" but she slinked away.

"Be careful Scott" she told him "When the sorceress put a spell on us, she also turned you into a fire ant. So don't forget, I've been burned by you before." Scott chuckled at his girlfriend's timidity.

"So Spidey, you haven't forgotten that your twenty-first birthday is just around the corner have you?" he asked.

"Of course I haven't!" Man-Spider snapped, but then he paused for a moment before continuing "Oh it's no use, she's so beautiful and I'm just…Well look at me!" he cried out at the last moment.

The enchanted inhabitants exchanged glances and looked back at him.

"Well you need to help her see past all that" Susan told him.

"But I don't know how" Man-Spider objected.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable" Susan explained. "When she comes in, straighten up and try to act like a gentleman."

"You can also give her a dashing, genuine smile" Scott suggested, the Man-Spider did as he was told by giving a wide smile that looked more like a great big toothy grin. "Okay, not that big a smile."

"But whatever you do, don't scare her so much" Susan continued.

"Make attempts to impress her with your rapier wit." Scott reminded him quickly, Man-Spider looked very annoyed when he heard that.

"But also be gentle with her" Susan said.

"Shower her with some compliments" Scott added.

But be sincere" Susan told him.

"And above all…" Scott added before Man-Spider covered his ears to try and ignore the last part.

 **Both:** "You must control your temper!"

Just then, the door to the dining room started opening "Ah, here she comes!" said Scott. Man-Spider looked up with wide eyes a smile on his big face, expecting Bloom to walk straight into the room, but his expression quickly faded as the face of the Black Panther poked itself in. "Good evening" T'Challa greeted.

"Well, where is she?" asked Man-Spider, wondering why Bloom hadn't turned up.

"Well…she is in the process of…things aren't exactly what they are." T'Challa began to explain "What I'm trying to say is…she's not coming."

"WHAT?!" Man-Spider roared out in a fury, then he dashed madly out of the dining hall and straight up the stairs, the others following close behind him. He ran up to the room where Bloom was staying and pounded hard on the door "I thought I told you to come down to dinner?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm not hungry!" Bloom answered from inside her room.

"You come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" Man-Spider threatened.

"Spidey, I could be wrong but I don't think that's the best way to win the girl's affections" implied Scott.

"Spider please, I know this doesn't make any sense to you, but at least attempt to be a gentleman" T'Challa insisted.

"But she is being so difficult!" snapped Man-Spider impatiently.

"Just try speaking gently with her" Susan told him firmly, Man-Spider hesitated at first, but then he turned back to the door "Would you mind coming down to dinner with me?" he asked.

"No!" snapped Bloom's voice, Man-Spider was about to make an angry retort when T'Challa cut him off short "Wait! Try another approach."

"It would give me great pleasure" Man-Spider continued "If you would join me for dinner."

"Now it always works to say please." T'Challa told him.

Man-Spider thought for a moment "Will you please come down to dinner?" he asked, but he still didn't get it right.

"No thank you!" Bloom shouted; the ant, the chameleon and the panther were very surprised to hear that the girl would be so surprisingly stubborn.

"You can't stay in there forever!" shouted the Man-Spider.

"Oh yes I can!" Bloom answered determinedly.

"FINE!" Man-Spider roared "Then go ahead and STARVE!" Turning back to his friends, the beast told them firmly. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" so with that, he turned and stomped off to the West Wing in anger and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh dear" said Susan "That didn't turn out very well at all now did it?"

"Then we'd go downstairs and start cleaning up" T'Challa told her "Lang, stay near the door and keep watch, in case there are any changes."

"You can count on me sire" Scott answered with a salute.

The Man-Spider stormed back into his bedroom in the West Wing and threw several objects all over the place in a rage. "I asked her nicely, but she just outright refuses. What does she want me to do? Beg?"

He then picked up the magic mirror that also left behind by the enchantress and looked into the glass "Show me the girl!" he commanded. All at once, an image of Bloom and her five friends appeared, they were all apparently talking about him.

" _Honestly Bloom"_ said Musa's voice _"All he wanted you to do was join him for dinner, but you turned him down flat."_

" _Who cares"_ Bloom answered flatly _"I just want him to leave me alone."_

" _But what if he's not that terrible?"_ suggested Flora _"Remember how earlier he gave us our rooms? He was being very hospitable."_

" _I agree"_ said Tecna _"He's probably not that bad once you get to know him, so why don't you give him a chance?"_

" _I don't want to get to know him!"_ Bloom snapped _"I don't want to have anything to do with him!"_

Man-Spider became very shocked and downhearted when he heard that, he put the mirror and covered it with a cloth. "I'm just fooling myself, she'll never see me as anything…but a monster." He looked at the enchanted rose as it dropped another pedal before covering his face in shame "It's hopeless."

* * *

 **One hour later**

After awhile, Bloom finally came out of her room, she looked around to make sure that no one was around, then headed on down to the kitchen. Her five friends then followed soon afterwards and they all went downstairs together, they came to the kitchen where heard someone talking:

"Well, if you ask me, that girl was obviously being stubborn" said a voice, the girls wondered who it was since they had never heard that voice before.

"But if the Spider doesn't learn to control that temper of his" said a voice that they all recognized, being that of Mrs. Richards. "Then the curse will never be lifted in time."

"What did she mean by that?" asked Stella, the others didn't know since Bloom would have to figure that part out for herself and Musa was the only one who knew about it. So they went into the kitchen to see who was talking, and were very surprised to see not the same chameleon from earlier, but also an inky black panther in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why hello there!" called a strange voice, the Winx turned to see who had spoken just now, and were shocked to see a six-inch fiery ant on the wall that wasn't far from any of them. "What's the matter? Have you never seen a real live ant talk before.."

But before he could finish the sentence, Bloom screamed and blasted him into next week, I mean she blasted him with a bolt of magic and he hit the floor very hard.

"Man! you are so darn strong!" exclaimed the little fiery ant, shaking his head to collect his thoughts. "And a feisty one too!"

Bloom and the others were shocked to hear that "You…You can actually talk?"

"Of course he can talk!" snapped another voice, the girls turned to see who had spoken just now, it was the same panther from before. "It's all he _ever_ does is talk!"

"Oh!" cried Bloom "I didn't know you could all talk!"

"Now don't be alarmed honey" said Mrs. Richards soothingly "Of course we all talk, but what brings you down here?"

"Oh…, we're feeling a bit hungry" Bloom admitted, her friends all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Did the rest of you all hear that?" asked Mrs. Richards "These girls are hungry." So with that, the household staff set to work getting the dinner table set with plates, napkins, and silverware. The six friends were amazed at how this was actually happening.

"Come, sit down all of you" said Mrs. Richards gesturing to the dinner table.

Bloom sat down at the head of the table while Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Aisha sat down on either side of her, then the mansion staff proceeded to bring out trays of delicious entrees and deserts. "Oh, that is so nice!" said Musa.

"But what's a dinner without a little music?" asked Scott, piping the girls' interest.

As he spoke, a spotlight came on, shining all around him and he picked up a matchstick, using it like a cane as he began to sing:

 _Ma chere Mademoiselles, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you all tonight. And now we invite you all to relax, let us pull up a few chairs as the dining room proudly presents-_

 _Your dinner!_

Bloom and all her friends gasped in amazement before smiling as the fire-ant continued:

 _Be…our…guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff_

 _It's delicious_

Bloom and the other fairies each sampled the grey stuff, and it really was tasty. Scott just continued singing:

 _Don't believe me? Ask the insects_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all miss, this is like France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menus_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

Then the kitchen staff placed all the trays of food on the table, the girls were all amazed and very grateful at the service. They began to enjoy their meal as Scott and all the kitchen staff sang out loud:

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe_

Scott: _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

 _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes! I do tricks_

 _With my fellow fire-ants_

Chefs: _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

All: _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_

Scott: _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

All: _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

All at once, the lights grew dimmer around Scott as he started to sing different lines:

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful…_

 _But suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Four years we've rusting_

 _Needing so more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy!_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Even Mrs. Richards and the rest of the kitchen staff joined in on the chorus:

Mrs. Richards: _It's a guest! It's a guest!_

 _Sakes alive, and I'll be blessed!_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, she'll want tea_

 _And my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups are being soft-shoeing_

 _The pot'll bubbling and be brewing_

 _It'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

 _We've got a lot to do_

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _For you, our guests!_

Kitchen maids: _They're our guests!_

Mrs. Richards: _They're our guests!_

Kitchen maids: _They're our guests!_

All: _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_

At the last moment, a few more performers stepped out and joined Scott in singing:

Scott & Chorus: _Course by course, one by one_

' _Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Please, be our guest!_

As soon as the song ended, Bloom and her friends clapped a round of applause and the performers bowed in response.

"That was incredible!" said Musa excitedly, Bloom and the others nodded in agreement with her.

Then the girls finished their meal and were about to go back upstairs when T'Challa stepped forward. "How would you young ladies like a tour of the mansion?"

"Oh we'd love too!" said Stella excitedly, Bloom and the others each nodded in agreement with her, so they all set off with the ant, the panther, and a huge dog that looked like an oversized pug with a piece of metal sticking out of its forehead.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" exclaimed Musa, the others also looked around in complete amazement. They had just come out into the halls that were in the right side of the mansion and there were also empty suits of armor on either side of the hall.

"I wonder where these stairs lead to?" Bloom asked, indicating a large staircase that was on the right side of the hall.

"Oh, there isn't much of anything for you to see in the West Wing" T'Challa told her, prompting Scott to pinch him really hard.

"So this is the West Wing" Bloom said in surprise, and her friends began to feel a bit uneasy about the whole thing while Scott berated T'Challa.

"Way to go your "highness"!" Scott snapped at the panther before running up and got in front of Bloom. "Now hold there missy! You can't just go wondering into wherever you go, didn't your _parents_ ever teach you not to go into places that you shouldn't be?"

"Yes, they did" Bloom answered "But if the West Wing is forbidden, then what does the spider have to hide?"

"Hide?" asked T'Challa in disbelief "Nonsense! Why in the world would he ever hide anything up there? Besides, there are no secrets."

"Then I guess it wouldn't be forbidden in the first place" Bloom told him before trying to go further up the stairs but then her friends stopped her from going up there.

"I don't think it's such a good idea" Flora told her friend "Because I think when the Man-Spider said "it's forbidden!", he must have meant that no one goes up there without his expressed permission." The other girls nodded in agreement, not wanting Bloom to get into any trouble from going into the West Wing.

"Anyway, how would ya'll like to see the library?" Scott suggested, wanting to change the subject immediately "We've got tons of books there."

"Sure! That'd be fun" said Musa, they all started to follow the animals further down the hall, only for Bloom to slip away from them and head on up the stairs to the forbidden West Wing.

The young fairy walked up two rows of stairs before coming into a dark hallway where she saw a broken mirror on the left side of the hall, that looked like it had been damaged for years. _"That's odd"_ she thought to herself _"How long has that been there?"_ she continued down the hall towards two doors that were closed on either side of a large doorway, as soon as she came close enough, she reached out to open the doors but hesitated. Would the Man-Spider really be more angry if he found out that she had come to the West Wing without his permission?

Bloom shook her head in exasperation and opened the doors to peak inside, she was astonished to see a big mess all over the place. She went inside and looked around, she was so extremely applauded at the horrendous sight that she forgot to even look where she was going and nearly tripped over a small in-table.

" _I've got to be more careful than that"_ she told herself before picking herself up and went further into the huge room. _"Of course, this room could use a little bit of cleaning and remodeling."_

She came across a big bed with long posts, thin sheets, and a thick comforter that needed some straightening out, but then she turned and saw a torn-up picture that was still hanging on the wall. _"Now that's odd"_ Bloom thought to herself before reaching out to touch the picture, which she noticed had the face of a young man that she had never seen before in her life. She was about to press the remains of the picture into place when she felt a strange light in the room.

Bloom turned around to see what it was, and there on a small round table was a shining red rose positioned under a glass cylinder, now she could tell that the flower was very lovely in form and beautiful. _"Oh my gosh!"_ she thought to herself _"I've never seen anything like it."_

The girl went closer and brushed a strand of hair out of her face before removing the glass cylinder. Then she reached out to touch the rose but just as her hand was a few inches from the delicate little flower, a massive shadow covered her face and a deep growl was heard. Quickly, Bloom looked up in time to see the Man-Spider come in from the balcony where he had been roosting. Man-Spider snarled in anger and lunged forward, snatching up the cylinder and putting it back over the rose, then he turned his attention to the girl and glared at her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"I…I'm sorry…" Bloom started but Man-Spider cut her off short.

"Don't you realize what you could have _done?!_ " he shouted out loud before starting to smash and throw things around all over the place.

"Please stop!" Bloom pleaded on the verge of tears.

"GET OUT!" roared Man-Spider in sudden anger, scaring the poor girl so much that she promptly ran out of the room back the way she came. "GET OUT!"

Bloom fled from the West Wing as fast as she could go, even stopping by her room to grab her belongings. Then she raced down the stairs towards the front door, but didn't go unnoticed by Scott and T'Challa.

"Miss, where are you going?!" Scott cried out in alarm.

"I'm leaving for good!" Bloom answered "I just can't stay here another minute!"

"No, please don't leave!" T'Challa pleaded, but he was ignored as Bloom continued to run out into the snow. Then she transformed into her fairy attire with wide wings and proceeded to fly away past the gate and into the woods, but she hadn't gone far when a pack of huge scorpions crawled out from the trees.

"Oh no!" Bloom cried out in alarm before she threw several fire balls at the creatures who were effected at first, but they kept coming. The young fairy flew off, leading them all on a wild goose chase, the scorpions gave chase through a dense marsh and into a clearing where Bloom had no idea where she was.

All at once, the scorpions surrounded the young girl and spewed poisonous acids from their tails that would have burned her, had she not put up a magical barrier that shielded her just in time. Then Bloom conjured a ring of fire around herself in order to repel the huge arachnids, but just then the creatures spewed their acids to put out the flames and one of them got close enough to grab the girl on its claws.

Now Bloom was very helpless, there was no one around to help her at the moment even as the scorpion holding her raised its tail to impale her. But just as the tail came down, two clawed hands grabbed it and squeezed it so hard that the big ugly scorpion was forced to drop Bloom on the ground.

Bloom looked up in surprise and she saw who had come to her rescue just then, it was the Man-Spider! The young fairy was very bewildered right now, and the Man-Spider roared at the scorpion before throwing it aside.

The rest of the scorpions were very startled at the change of development before charging forward only for the Man-Spider to counter their attack, then a big fight began. The Man-Spider and the scorpions battled for their lives, Bloom just could not believe her eyes! Man-Spider was actually protecting her from harm, and he was also putting his own life on the line as one of the scorpions pinched him with its claws while another stung him with its tail.

Man-Spider roared out loud in pain while Bloom covered her mouth in horror, but then Man-Spider managed to beat back the scorpions with all of his strength. Soon all the scorpions were forced to retreat right after the Man-Spider threw one of their own into a tree.

Bloom was relieved that the scorpions were finally going away, but she was also shocked to realize that Man-Spider was badly injured from scorpion stings. He was wincing a bit from the pain before looking at Bloom and fell down on his side, Bloom complicated about leaving for good. But then she had a sense that it wouldn't be right to just leave him here to die, so she went to his side and covered him with a blanket before levitating him with her magic, and carried him back to the mansion.

* * *

 **A little while later**

Bloom poured hot water into a basin where she soaked a rag and then went to the Man-Spider's bedside and rubbed the rag on his back. Man-Spider grunted in pain, even while Bloom and her friends used their magic to purge the scorpion venom from his body so he could heal properly.

"Argh! Be careful with that!" he growled impatiently, Bloom and the other fairies just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"If you'd be still for just a little bit longer, then maybe it won't hurt so much" Bloom reminded him sarcastically, Man-Spider turned his head to look at her in absolute disbelief. "Why did you run away?" he asked her.

"Because you scared me so much, that's why" Bloom answered "Why can't you ever learn to control your temper, and treat others just the way you'd like to be treated?"

"I wasn't trying to scare you" he said "I just wanted you…to stay out of the West Wing." Bloom wasn't so sure what to make of it, this gruesome creature who had once mistreated her adoptive father and then forced her stay in this mansion, was not so terrible as she believed him to be. But if what Mrs. Richards said was true, then perhaps she could help him to be kind to others.

"I…I want to thank you for saving my life" she told him seriously.

"You're welcome" the Man-Spider told her before he instantly fell asleep on his bed. Unknown to Bloom and the others, the small hint of a smile could be seen on his face.

* * *

 **Da-da-duh! Well, it took quite a long while to get this finished. But now all you readers out there can enjoy it. Further more, this chapter fully explored the part of having to see past the outward appearance of other people, for those of you who are Christians, it doesn't really matter what people look like. It only matters who they are at heart, and eyes are in fact windows to the heart and soul.**

 **One more thing ya'll should know, I wanted to originally include the lyrics of the song 'Gaston' in this chapter. Except it would have something to do with Andy, and also I had discovered that he's got dark hair, according to the episodes of the fourth season on Winx Club. So that gives me further reason to make him similar to Gaston from "Beauty and the Beast" in this story.**

 **Lastly, I just want you all to know that I'm planning to do another Spider-Man & Winx Club crossover. But I can't tell you what it is, cause it's a surprise.**

 **Anyways, just sound off your thoughts in the reviews below!**


	4. Chapter 4:Human Again

**BEAUTY AND THE MAN-SPIDER**

Chapter 4: Human Again

 **I'm back everybody! So for now, this chapter will be about Bloom and Man-Spider getting to know each other better, aside from the fact that he was originally keeping her prisoner. I promise that everything's starting to get a lot better than it was before, so all you readers out there hang on to your hats.**

 **I don't own anything related to Spider-Man or Winx Club, both franchises are properties of Marvel and Rainbow.**

 **So here begins Chapter 4, and** _ **away**_ **we go!**

* * *

In a few weeks' time, Bloom and all her friends had begun to enjoy their stay at the mansion a lot better than they did the first time. Also, the Man-Spider's injuries had healed rather rapidly since he was very tough, and one day, he decided to give Bloom a surprise as a reward for healing him.

He led her down a hall where the girl had never been to before, and they came to the front of two big doors that were part of the same doorway. "What's on the other side of those doors?" Bloom asked curiously.

"It's a surprise" he told her "So you might want to close your eyes for this." Bloom did as she was told, and the beast waved a hairy paw in front of her face to make sure that her eyes were really closed. Then he opened the doors quietly and took her by the hands, leading her inside "Can I open my eyes now?" Bloom inquired.

"Not yet" he told her before having her stand in the middle of the room, then he went to a window and opened the blinds since it was very dark in the whole room with the blinds closed.

"Now can I open them?" Bloom asked quietly.

"Yes" he told her "Now." So Bloom slowly opened her eyes and was very astonished at the sight before her, the whole room was not the largest and widest, but also the most magnificent library she had ever seen.

"Oh wow!" she gasped in amazement "I've never seen anything like this."

"I hoped you would like it" said Man-Spider gently, and he began to show her all the different books he had read before when he was once human. Not far off, the rest of the Winx Club and the cursed inhabitants watched in utmost amazement.

"Why he's being so sweet" Flora said, the other girls nodded in agreement.

"If he keeps this up, soon the spell will be broken, and he'll be back to his normal human self again." Musa added, the others looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tecna confused, the music fairy groaned in frustration, but she told them all what the Man-Spider told her prior to the scorpion incident. "So that guy used to be human?" asked Aisha in astonishment, Musa nodded before turning to look back at the scene.

"We all used to be human" T'Challa reminded the princess from Andros "Until that fateful night when a strange enchantress cursed a young man to look the way he does now, as the Man-Spider."

Aisha was shocked when she heard that, but then she was now curious "So…what was this young man like?" she asked politely.

"He was…mostly very young, handsome, intelligent but was also very mean, selfish, and spiteful." T'Challa explained carefully, the Winx were very sorry to hear that.

Just then, there was a slight noise from outside. "What was that?" asked Musa, the others didn't know, so they all went outside to look. Sure enough, they all saw that it was a red ship with blue markings, a hatch opened up from the back and out came five young men that the Winx knew so well.

The first one had brown hair and blue eyes, the second had red/purple hair and brown eyes. While the third had orange hair, blue eyes and wore glasses, the fourth had long black hair that went down to his shoulders. Then the fifth had brown eyes and long brown hair in two braids, he even had brown skin and wore purple clothes with yellow lines. Apart from the others, who had Caucasian skin and wore blue uniforms with white sleeves and blue capes.

Turning to the Winx, T'Challa asked them. "Do you young ladies know these boys?"

"Of course we do!" cried Stella excitedly as she ran forward to greet the first boy.

"Brandon!" she squealed leaping forward and throwing herself into the arms of the one addressed as Brandon, who was very much glad to see his girlfriend again. The others also stepped forward to greet the girls, each one going straight to the girl of his choice.

Flora went straight to the boy with long black hair and smiled at him. "Oh Helia, it's so good to see you again" she greeted before throwing her arms around his neck and Helia returned the hug "It's so good to see you again Flora" he acknowledged.

Then Aisha stepped forward to greet the boy in purple clothes. "Nabu! How wonderful to see you again!"

"Aisha, we heard about what happened here. are you alright?" Nabu inquired.

"Of course I'm alright" Aisha replied "We all are, now that you're here." Musa and Tecna then greeted the last two boys whose names were Riven and Timmy. "Hey girls, how are ya'll feeling?" asked Timmy.

"Oh we're feeling alright Timmy" Tecna answered "But just wait till you meet Bloom's new friend."

"New friend?" asked Riven indignantly, the Winx led the Specialists right into the mansion and down the hall to the library where Bloom and the Man-Spider were still reading books.

"What the heck is that thing?!" cried Riven, he drew his sword and was just about to charge at the Man-Spider when T'Challa pounced on him and snarled right in his face. "If you try something like that again, I shall certainly teach you a valuable lesson you won't ever forget!" the Specialists were very shocked and surprised to see that this panther could actually talk, they had never seen anything like it before.

"How….How is this possible? That he can talk?!" asked Nabu in absolute disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, these animals used to be human." Aisha explained, she told them about how the enchantress transformed a young man into a horribly, hideous man-spider and all the mansion's inhabitants were transformed into animals.

"Why that's horrible!" said Helia in surprise. "An enchantress casts a terrible spell on all of the mansion's inhabitants, all because one person was being so cruel, selfish and unkind. I had no idea."

The other Specialists were also surprised, but also shocked and perplexed at the same time. Up until now, none of them had ever heard such a sad story. "Well, I certainly hope that breaking this terrible curse happens much sooner than later." Nabu told Aisha comfortingly.

"Well now that we've got that all out of the way" said T'Challa solemnly, getting the attention of both the Winx and the Specialists. "Let us take care of some more pressing matters."

* * *

 **The next day**

The following morning was very festive as everyone in the mansion got up to see how everything would play out at breakfast. The rest of the Winx Club, along with the Specialists and the mansion's inhabitants went to the dining room where Bloom and the Man-Spider had just sat down to breakfast. Mrs. Richards and her children had just served them bowls of porridge and just as Bloom had taken a bite of her own meal, the Man-Spider was consistently wolfing down his food like a real pig, much to the girl's shock.

"He was being a pig Mommy!" exclaimed Valeria hysterically, prompting the others in the room to laugh out loud. Mrs. Richards looked at her daughter with a most reprimanding glare, the little girl flinched under her mother's glare while shuddering at the same time. Man-Spider sat up with a mouth full of porridge, looking rather embarrassed before gulping down his food.

"Looks like he still needs to work on table manners." Nabu whispered to Aisha who nodded in agreement while Man-Spider picked up a spoon and started to slurp his porridge noisily, Franklin snickered to himself before being reprimanded by his mother. But Bloom just shook her head in disgust.

"Oh this will never do." So with that, she picked up her bowl and brought it up to her lips. Man-Spider, seeing what she had just done, opted to do the same. Then they both sipped their soup while the others were looking on.

"It seems he'll have a long way to go for sure." Helia whispered to Flora, who slightly giggled at his suspense.

* * *

 **A little while later**

Bloom and the Man-Spider went outside to the courtyard, which was around in back. There was a whole flock of little birds out in the snow, which included the likes of cardinals, blue jays, mockingbirds, chickadees and turtle doves. Bloom spread some seeds on the ground, attracting the attention of the little birds.

Then she put some in the Man-Spider's paws so he could feed the little birds, but just as he came closer. The birds were so spooked that they fluttered off at the sight of him, so he tried going closer as Bloom looked on smiling, and started thinking to herself in the form of a song:

 _There's something sweet, and almost kind_

 _But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined_

 _And now he's dear, and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Then she came over and took some of the seeds from his paws and placed them on the ground. Then one of the birds fluttered over and pecked at the seeds, before it climbed up into the beast's hands and started eating out of his palms. Man-Spider was surprised, yet also happy that he finally made a good impression, then Bloom went over to one of the horses while looking at the beast shyly.

The rest of the Winx and the Specialists were all watching the scene with utmost curiosity, while the Man-Spider continued feeding the birds and felt some similar thoughts in his own head:

 _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw_

 _Though it can't be, I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Bloom then moved behind a tree to avoid being looked at, she felt a little bit uneasy about the whole thing. She also felt very nervous and some different thoughts went through her head:

 _New, and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

 _True, that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Then she looked out from behind the tree and was both surprised and delighted, seeing Man-Spider covered with all kinds of little birds, that had flocked around him just to get some seeds. Just then the birds suddenly flew off, spooking the Man-Spider, who was very excited that he had finally fed the birds. But then, a snowball smacked him right in the face, he shook off the snow and opened two eyes to see Bloom laughing at him because she was the one who threw a snowball at him just now.

Man-Spider grinned as he scooped together a great big snowball with his big paws, and prepared to throw it at her. But she dodged it just in time and hit him with yet another snowball, causing both of them to engage in a snowball fight. The rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists laughed out loud at the funny sight, prompting the mansion's inhabitants to come on over.

"What is all this commotion about?" T'Challa demanded sternly, Aisha pointed over at the funny pair having a snowball fight and the cursed inhabitants now completely understood that they also burst into song:

Scott: _Well who'd have thought?_

Mrs. Richards: _Well bless my soul_

T'Challa: _And who'd have known_

Mrs. Richards: _Well who indeed?_

Scott: _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

Mrs. Richards: _It's so peculiar_

All: _We'll wait and see, a few days more_

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

As soon as the snowball fight was over, Bloom and Man-Spider went inside the mansion where they sat down by the fireplace and read a book together. While the others went off to do their own thing, Flora and Helia accompanied the mansion's inhabitants down the hall.

"We've got a lot of things to do today." T'Challa told them "Furthermore, we've got to make that those two fall in love tonight, if we ever expect to be human again…"

"Ah, human again" sighed Scott happily.

"Human again" added Mrs. Richards in agreement.

"Yes, think what that means." Scott implored as he turned the hands of a mantle clock, causing it to ding loudly much to T'Challa's annoyance. Then the little fire ant began to sing:

 _I'll be cooking again, be good looking again_

 _With a mademoiselle on each arm_

 _When I'm human again, only human again_

 _Poised and polished, and gleaming with charm_

 _I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again_

"Which should cause several husbands alarm!" added Mrs. Richards bemusedly, which caused Flora and Helia to burst out laughing. Scott laughed before continuing:

" _I'll hop down off this shelf, and feel great to be myself_

All: _I can't wait to be human again!_

They all went up into chorus and celebration, while the other staff members started their own lines:

 _When we're human again, only human again_

 _When we're knick-knacks and what-nots no more!_

 _When we're human again, good and human again_

 _Oh Cherie, won't it all be top drawer?_

 _I'll wear lipstick and rouge_

 _And I won't be so huge_

 _Why I'll easily fit through that door_

 _I'll exude savoir faire_

 _I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair_

 _It's my prayer to be human again_

Then the group went outside, where the other staff members were all busy trimming bushes and hedges, watering garden plants, planting fruit trees, sweeping off the porches front and back, cleaning out the stables and so on. All the cursed people then resumed their singing;

 _When we're human again, only human again_

 _When the world once more starts making sense_

T'Challa: _I'll unwind for a change_

Scott: _Really? That'll be strange_

T'Challa: _Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense_

 _In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea_

 _Let my early retirement commence_

 _Far from fools with antennae_

 _I'll get down to brass tacks and relax!_

All: _When I'm human again!_

Then they all headed inside where the whole staff was cleaning up the mansion, and resumed singing the song;

 _So sweep the dust from the floor_

 _Let's let some light in the room_

 _I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell_

 _Any day now!_

 _Shine up the brass in the door_

 _Alert the dust pail and broom_

 _If it all goes as planned, our time may be at hand any day now_

 _Open the shutters and let in some air_

Mrs. Richards: _Put these here and put those over there_

All: _Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears_

 _And throw them away!_

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

While everyone else was having a good time, Bloom and the Man-Spider were now in the library reading together. Bloom had just come to the end of one particular story that she was reading out loud, which was about "Boy meets Girl". Now she had moved on to another book that she had selected for Man-Spider to read.

"Would you like to read out loud?" she inquired. Man-Spider looked doubtful as he glanced down at the book in his hairy paws before looking the other way. "I can't" he answered.

Bloom looked surprised "What do you mean?" she asked "That you can't read?"

"Oh, I've read before" he admitted "It's just been…so long."

"Then why don't you start from the beginning?" she suggested before opening the book, which was titled _Romeo and Juliet_. Man-Spider looked down the pages, a little doubtful at first but then he began reading very carefully, starting with the part about two households at odds with each other.

Back outside, the whole mansion staff were still cleaning the whole estate inside and out. They were even washing the windows, transplanting different plants and watering them, they all resumed singing;

Chorus: _We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again_

 _We'll be whirling around with such ease_

 _When we're human again, only human again_

 _We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes_

 _We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again_

 _Stepping, striding as fine as you please_

 _Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was!_

 _On that glorious morn, when we're finally reborn_

 _And all of us human again!_

As the song ended, a huge bear wearing a bathing suit dove off the balcony high up above directly into the swimming pool below. The whole group quickly dispersed before the bear hit the water with a huge splash!

* * *

 **Back in New York**

Meanwhile, Andy Hamill and his friends were deceitfully scheming ahead since they heard the news report about Mike McNally's supposed ravings. Andy was still determined to get Bloom to marry him, so he wasn't going to rest until it happened.

Right at the moment, Andy and Larry were conversing with Fredrick Kingsman, the current warden of Ravencroft Institute. "So, what can I do for you boys tonight?"

"I was hoping you could do us a favor." Andy told him "Would you mind dealing with Michael McNally, personally?"

Kingsman looked very surprised to hear that. "Michael McNally is literally harmless" he told them.

"Oh yeah?" Andy responded "It was recently reported on the news, that he was raving about a spider-beast in a haunted mansion."

The warden was even more surprised to hear that new piece of information. "So… what would you have me do?" he asked.

"Well, for instance" Andy began to explain "I have my heart and mind set on marrying Bloom, so I think that if we staged a coup to have Mike committed. Then she might get a little persuasion, since she wouldn't have anything happen to her poor father."

Kingsman thought for a moment before grinning in glee. "I love it"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Back at the McNally house, Mike and Vanessa had both complicated about what to do next. For one thing, if they were going to help their daughter, then they'd better be careful against this spider creature.

"Oh Mike, whatever are we going to do?" asked Vanessa worriedly, Mike had just finished packing the last of his belongings before looking at his wife.

"We'll just have to do the best that we can." He told her. "If no one in this town is willing to help, then we'll go back to the strange mansion ourselves." Vanessa was very surprised to hear her husband say that, but she mustered up the courage and agreed with Mike.

"You're right" she told him firmly. "We must do what we can, with or without help from other people who won't believe us."

Mike smiled at his wife when he heard that. "Alright then, let's get ready to leave" so with that, they packed a few belongings and set out for the strange mansion where the Man-Spider lived. But no sooner had they pulled out when another car pulled up beside the house, the persons who stepped out of that car were none other than Andy Hamill and his crazy cronies.

Andy and his buddy Larry walked straight up to the front door and knocked, but when they realized the door was already locked, Larry took out an extra set of keys and unlocked it. Then they went inside to check things out. "Bloom?! Mike, Vanessa?!" Andy called out urgently.

There was no answer, so Larry decided to call it quits. "Well, I guess there's no one home at the moment." he was just about to walk back out when Andy stopped him from leaving.

"Maybe for now, but they might come back later." Andy reminded him "So that is why you've got to stay behind." Larry was a bit astonished to hear that, but before he could even protest, Andy shoved him directly into an alley that was right across the street, facing the McNally house.

"Don't move from this spot until Bloom and her family come home." Andy instructed before departing.

"But I…" Larry started to object, but Andy had already driven away in the car. "Aww nuts" he grumbled to himself "Now I've got to be stuck with watching a house all day and night, or maybe all week until the McNallys come home."

* * *

 **Well there you have it readers! The fourth chapter of Beauty and the Man-Spider is finally here. Now I hope you won't mind that I changed some of the lyrics in** _ **Human Again**_ **, just to be in contrast with the story.**

 **I might be focused on other things such as writing my other fanfics, or this new job that I got four months ago. So just don't expect the next chapter to pop up right away, that's all I'm telling you, so enjoy reading this new chapter while you can.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
